


Video Phone

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trying a different writing style!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Its like waiting for porn to upload!""Upload?!""...aw fuck"





	Video Phone

**Author's Note:**

> This writing style was inspired by EmeraldEyes8917!!

She looks gorgeous.  
  
She always does, really, but there's something about the lighting through the camera of Dan's phone and the way she moans ever so softly around his length.  
  
Her eyes are bright but slightly bloodshot as she looks up, mouth full of him, fluttering her eyelashes at the camera as she takes him deep into the back of her throat. Her eyes roll white and Dan glides a hand through her hair.  
  
Dan thinks she pulls off just a little too fast, but he lets her go. He watches her catch her breath and slowly twist her hand up his shaft. His thumb grazes her jawline and she smiles up at him playfully.  
  
"What?" He asks, quietly. Barely a whisper. She laughs softly and shrugs, leaning forward to suck on his swollen tip.  
  
He groans, "You're plotting,"  
  
Her lips drag kisses down his cock, licking along the seam of his balls, "no I'm not," she singsongs.  
  
She sucks one into her mouth and Dan almost drops his phone. She hums happily, looking up at him through her lashes, watching his head tip back just for a moment before locking his eyes back on her.  
  
The way she twirls her tongue around the tip of his cock has him entranced. He whispers a soft, breathless, almost needy " _baby_ ," just before her lips wrap around him again. He rewards her with a moan.  
  
She blows him slowly, hot and heavy on her tongue, cheeks hollowing and her left hand cupping his balls. She massages them in her hand, index and middle finger ever so softly pressing up against his gouch.  
  
Dan's hand continuously brushes through her hair, silently encouraging. He twitches against her tongue and she giggles, the noise vibrating through him, making him roll his eyes closed and hitch his breath.  
  
She pulls back and he has to fight the feeble whine of protest that bubbles in his throat.  
  
"You like that?" She asks.  
  
"Does a bear shit in the woods?"  
  
She laughs, louder this time, hiding her face and settling for jerking him off.  
  
"If you make me laugh like that I can't blow you," her face nuzzles against his hip, licking a stripe along the v before kissing back down.  
  
"I like making you laugh," he says, softly. Maybe a little softer than he'd be happy with considering the 4.36 minute mark on his phone.  
  
"But I like your cock in my mouth."  
  
To prove her point, it disappears into her mouth and she bobs her head steadily. The breath Dan was taking gets sucked out through the head of his cock, quick remark lost in the ether.  
  
Its crept up on him, but suddenly the knot in his stomach is tight and twisting and it takes so much self control to stop himself from cumming. And she knows it.  
  
She pulls back slightly, tongue dancing around his head. Her eyes are locked on his, soft and sultry, encouraging him gently. She hums and that's it.  
  
Dan groans as he cums, mouth falling open and eyes falling shut. His cock twitches on her tongue and she slowly jerks him off. The very tip of her tongue points and slides along his slit, leaving him gasping as she pulls away, opening her mouth wide for the camera. His cum sits on the flat of her tongue, his finger tilting her chin upwards a little before she closes her mouth and swallows it. She moans as she does before opening her mouth once again, eyes playful as she bats them.  
  
His thumb runs over her bottom lip and she laughs, pressing a gentle kiss to the pad of it before standing up.  
  
The camera doesnt have time to focus on the carpet before the recording ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Video Phone by Beyonce ft Lady Gaga.
> 
> I have something a little more... crowded in the works for you all. Stay tuned.


End file.
